<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and baby, talk dirty to me by highfunctioningclotpole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878547">and baby, talk dirty to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole'>highfunctioningclotpole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Nipple Play, Public teasing, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Gwen can't keep their minds or hand off each other. Even when out with their friends. When it all gets a bit too much, Gwen drags Morgana back home for some alone time.</p><p> </p><p>Written for Kinkalot 2020 Bonus Challenge: Dirty Talk!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and baby, talk dirty to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever Morgwen fic and I'm excited! Hope you all like it! </p><p> </p><p>Big thanks to Lawless_bard for proofreading and feedback! &lt;3</p><p>And as always, a big thank you to wtfisgoingonanymore for the original idea and all their love and support &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Gwen returned to the table with two glasses of wine in hand, she looked round at her friends and smiled. This was their usual Friday night get together at the local pub, a tradition that had been going since university. </p><p>This night however, there was one difference. This night, Gwen would remember forever. </p><p>She sat down beside Morgana and handed over one of the glasses. Morgana kissed her cheek quickly, thanking her for the drink before returning to a heated debate with Arthur over whose upbringing was worse. Gwen grinned at the way Morgana argued, all powerful and confident. There was a sassy air to her and Gwen found it intoxicating. </p><p>Merlin cleared his throat and Gwen reluctantly pulled her eyes away from her girlfriend to him.</p><p>“Sorry, what were you saying, Merlin?” </p><p>“I asked if you've seen Gaius recently but I can see you've got other things on your mind.” Merlin said with a smirk. </p><p>Gwen felt her cheeks darken as her eyes quickly darted back to Morgana who was gesticulating animatedly. “Oh Arthur, you're a boy! Of course he loved you more!” </p><p>Gwen chuckled. “I can't help it, she's just so.. Great.” </p><p>“Hey, I get it. It's the Pendragon genes, we hit the jackpot.” </p><p>“That we did! Cheers!” </p><p>Merlin and Gwen clinked their glasses just as Gwaine and Percy returned from a ‘breath of fresh air’. Little did they know that everyone was very aware that they disappeared for a snog every Friday night. </p><p>“Anyone for another drink?!” Gwaine asked, his lips slightly swollen. </p><p>Just then, Gwen felt Morgana slump in the seat beside her and she turned to find a pouting face. Morgana had her arms crossed in front of her and she was throwing daggers at Arthur who smiled smugly into his drink. </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“Arthur is a prat.” </p><p>Gwen dropped a hand to Morgana’s thigh and looked at her sympathetically. “Not that I'm sure why it's important who had it worse as a kid but god…” Gwen leaned in close to whisper in Morgana’s ear. “You're sexy when you argue.”</p><p>“Oh, is that so?” Morgana replied, raising an eyebrow. Her voice was low and quiet, no one else seemed to be able to hear them and Gwen swallowed hard. “You think I'm sexy?” </p><p>“The sexiest woman I know.” Gwen whispered, her lips brushing the shell of Morgana’s ear. </p><p>“When I get you home… I'm going to--” </p><p>“And here's your drinks ladies!!” Gwaine bellowed, shaking Gwen and Morgana from their private moment.</p><p> A second glass of wine was placed in front of them both and Gwen drank up, happy to have the alcohol to blame for her persistent blushing. </p><p>The night went on, Mordred and Lance shared stories of their failed dates that week, Leon told everyone about the new book he was reading, Merlin explained the plot of his latest Netflix binge and Arthur complained about work. It was a fairly standard set of proceedings and the group laughed and joked in each other's company, comfortable despite the sticky table and loud noise of the pub. </p><p>When it was time for another round, Morgana walked to the bar, her patent black heels echoing on the tiled floor. Gwen watched her go, wondering just how she had gotten so lucky. Morgana seemed to know that Gwen was looking as she leaned over the bar, stretching out her behind, letting her tight skirt smooth over the curve of her arse. Gwen bit her lip, the sight was just so delectable. </p><p>But then the image changed. Morgana stood up straight as a man approached her. A man with a leering smile and wobbling footsteps. Gwen couldn't hear what was being said but from the actions of the man, she could take a very good guess. Morgana didn't react to him but that didn't stop the swell of jealousy that filled Gwen up deep inside. </p><p>As Morgana returned to the table, Gwen grabbed her wine and then Morgana. She pulled the taller woman down and placed a possessive hand on her thigh. </p><p>“Who was that creep?” Gwen asked. </p><p>“Just some guy asking if I wanted a good time.”</p><p>“Hm. He needs to back off.”</p><p>“Oh?” Morgana replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. “Is someone jealous?” </p><p>Gwen scoffed but couldn't hide the expression on her face. </p><p>“Hey kitten, no need for that.” Morgana said as she leaned in, dropping her head to Gwen's shoulder. “I have you.” </p><p>“Yeah…” </p><p>“And if I want a good time, I know exactly what to do.” </p><p>Gwen felt her throat drying up again as Morgana’s words echoed in her ear. That low, sultry voice was enough to make her melt on the spot. And then Morgana’s hand was on her thigh, slowly creeping higher and higher and… </p><p>Gwen shifted in her seat, at a loss for anything else to do and murmured under her breath; “And what would you do, princess?” </p><p>“I'd press you against the wall, kiss your neck. Mark you as mine.” </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Gwen sipped her wine, eyes focused on their group of friends, making sure no one could hear what was happening. </p><p>“I'd kiss all the way down to your breasts, tease your nipples with my tongue.” </p><p>“Morgana…” </p><p>Morgana pulled back with a wicked grin and winked. Gwen could feel the wetness in her pants as Morgana spoke, imagining the scenario in her mind. </p><p>“Let's go home.” Gwen breathed but Morgana shook her head. </p><p>“And where's the fun in that? I want to take you apart, right here, right now.” </p><p>From the look on Morgana's face, Gwen guessed she was just as turned on as herself. The thrill of being so out in the open, so public, it sent a shiver down Gwen's spine and she crossed her legs before turning to Morgana. </p><p>“You're going to be the death of me, I swear. All talk and no action? Are you just going to sit there and tell me what you're going to do?” </p><p>Morgana looked shocked as the words left Gwen's mouth. “Is that a challenge?” </p><p>“You know it is.” </p><p>Morgana placed her glass down and took Gwen's hand in her own. “Come with me.” </p><p>“Oi, where are you going?!” Arthur exclaimed as the two women stood up. </p><p>“Uh, going to choose some crisps!” Gwen babbled as she was dragged away by a giggling Morgana. </p><p>Gwen watched Arthur shake his head as the two of them tottered across the bar towards the restroom. Morgana had a tight grip on her hand and she pulled Gwen into a small cubicle that was barely big enough for one person, let alone two. </p><p>Gwen stared at Morgana with an expression that said bring it on and was rewarded with a tight hand on her hip. Morgana leaned forward with her whole body, pressing Gwen up against the cubicle wall, holding her in place. </p><p>“I'm going to drive you wild tonight, make you beg for me in front of all our friends. I'm going to make you so wet for me that you'll cum right there, at the table.” Morgana said, her lips close to Gwen's but never touching. </p><p>Gwen's breath shuddered and she let out a soft moan, pressing her breasts and groin forwards, aching to be touched. “Oh hell, Morgana..” </p><p>Morgana chuckled as she dropped a singular kiss on Gwen's neck before leaving the cubicle. Gwen took a moment to gather herself before following and they walked back to the table hand in hand. </p><p>“Where's the crisps?” Gwaine asked with a wide, shit eating, all knowing grin. </p><p>“Already eaten them.” Morgana replied with a wave of her hand before picking back up her wine glass. </p><p>“Well anyway, Leon and I were just discussing Christmas. I know it's early but…” </p><p>The conversation faded away as Gwen felt Morgana's hand on her thigh once again. Her fingertips felt like fire and Gwen couldn't concentrate on anything being said. Not when Morgana brushed the outside of her pants ever so softly. </p><p>Morgana leaned in to whisper again, somehow going unnoticed by the rest of the table. </p><p>“Already wet for me, I see. Goodness kitten, what shall we do about that. Maybe I could touch you right here, in front of everyone.” </p><p>Gwen took a sip to hide the moan that wanted to escape her lips, Morgana's words flowing like honey through her. </p><p>“Maybe I could slip my hand inside those panties of yours, rub you the way I know you like. Oh, my kitten, everyone thinks you're so sweet. But I know the real you, the you that begs for my mouth. The Gwen that is a slut for my fingers inside of her…” </p><p>“I uh…” Gwen muttered, hoping her voice would disappear into the air and wouldn't be heard. </p><p>“Morgana, what do you think?” Gwaine suddenly asked. </p><p>“That sounds great, of course I'll host.” </p><p>Gwen glanced at her girlfriend, unsure how she was able to think or speak coherently right now. Gwen's mind was an ocean and each wave was filled with thoughts of Morgana and what they would do once they got home. The conversation the others were having was a distant noise that Gwen ignored in favour of Morgana.  </p><p>Her pants felt incredibly wet and Gwen craved for Morgana's fingers upon her again. Morgana had other ideas though, it seemed. </p><p>She squeezed Gwen's thigh and pushed her legs apart ever gently. Morgana then trailed the tips of her fingers up and down, stroking the soft skin there. </p><p>“Bet you're wishing I would finger you here, get you off where we sit. Let everyone hear how nice you sound when you come.. But no, I'm going to make you wait till we get home. I'm going to make you so desperate.” </p><p>Gwen shifted in her seat and caught Merlin's eye who looked at her curiously. She lifted her glass and tried her best to smile casually even as Morgana continued her ministrations on her thigh. </p><p>“And then… When we get home, once I get you into bed, I’ll kiss you, touch your breasts. I'll have you ride my face as you scream my name.” </p><p>“Oh shit…” Gwen purred, a little too loudly. </p><p>“You alright, Gwen?” Lance asked, concern lacing his voice. </p><p>“Oh uh, yeah. I just.. I spilt some wine.” Gwen stammered, dabbing at her skirt at the fictitious spill. </p><p>“I'll get you a napkin.” Lance said and before Gwen could argue he'd darted off to the bar and returned with a pile of tissues</p><p>“Thanks…” </p><p>Morgana smirked as Gwen wiped her skirt and crossed her thighs. Morgana continued on; “I cannot wait to get you home, love. To get you in bed, to have my fingers inside you. To have my tongue inside you… Get you whimpering and begging...” </p><p>“Sorry everyone, my skirt is ruined.” Gwen suddenly announced and even Morgana looked surprised. “Best get home and pop it on to wash before it stains.” </p><p>Gwen was met with a few groans but the rest of the table agreed that it was a good idea. She stood up and hugged everyone goodbye before she took Morgana by the hand and practically dragged her from the pub. </p><p>Once they were outside, Gwen pulled Morgana down the street and into a taxi urgently. The desire deep inside of her driving her every action. She wanted Morgana, she needed Morgana.<br/>
She needed this bloody taxi to hurry up. </p><p>Eventually, the car came to a stop and Gwen threw money at the driver before rushing to the front door, fumbling with her keys. Morgana walked up, holding herself calmly and placed a hand over Gwen's to help her open the door. Within a few minutes they were inside and Gwen's eyes suddenly darkened. </p><p>“You're such. A. Fucking. Tease.” She said, accentuating every word. </p><p>“I thought you liked that.” Morgana replied with a smile. </p><p>“Yes, but now it's my turn.” </p><p>Gwen felt the confidence fill her up. In public, she was content to let Morgana take the lead, let her be the one pulling the strings. But in private, things were different. In private, it was almost a power battle between the two of them, both women trying their hardest to drive the other wild. </p><p>In private, Gwen found her fire. </p><p>Gwen walked up to Morgana and backed her against the wall, smiling up as she took her by the hands. Morgana’s breath caught in her throat and Gwen relished in the fact that she was the reason for this reaction. In one quick movement, Gwen rose up on her toes and started kissing Morgana’s neck, gently nibbling at the soft skin. She moved lower, breathing over sharp collar bones and listening as Morgana moaned above her. </p><p>“Oh, Gwen… Fuck. If I knew that teasing you in public drove you this wild, I would do it more often.” Morgana chuckled breathlessly.</p><p>“Get into the bedroom, now. I want to taste you, I want to make you feel as helpless as I did at the pub.” </p><p>Morgana was quick to comply, rushing to the bedroom and pulling off her clothes. She lay on the bed waiting as Gwen stood at the end, slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt. </p><p>“You know, princess, you were so naughty back there. Teasing me in front of everyone. Maybe I should make you wait.” Gwen grinned as her shirt floated down to the floor revealing a red lacy bra and smooth skin. </p><p>Next, Gwen shimmied out of her skirt and watched as Morgana’s eyes widened with lust. Gwen ended up standing at the bottom of the bed in matching lingerie, smirking as Morgana was lost for words.</p><p>“Yes, I think I’ll make you wait to be touched, princess.”</p><p>“Gwen.. Please.” Morgana pleaded, lowering a hand down her body.</p><p>“Stop that. You don’t get to touch yourself till I say so, understand.” </p><p>Morgana whimpered but nodded as she lay back amongst the soft pillows, eyes fixed on Gwen.</p><p>The room was quiet, save for the soft moans that fell from both Morgana and Gwen’s lips. Gwen rubbed her hands over her body, fingertips brushing over her skin. Gwen slipped one strap of her bra from her shoulder and let her hand slip inside the cup, massaging her breast. She felt her nipples harden and closed her eyes at the sensation. </p><p>She let her other hand travel lower and pull at the edge of her panties before slowly dipping inside. Gwen could hear Morgana’s heavy breaths from across the room and she smiled as her teasing continued. </p><p>“Oh fuck, Morgana… I’m so wet for you. It feels so good.” Gwen said as she let her fingers explore, rubbing her clit gently whilst imagining it was Morgana’s fingers.</p><p>“Let me touch you, kitten.” Morgana begged and Gwen finally opened her eyes once more.</p><p>“Not yet. Lie back my sweet.” Gwen pulled her hands away from herself and began to crawl over Morgana’s body. She situated herself between Morgana’s thighs and kissed the delicate skin there, ghosting a hand over her stomach.</p><p>The scent of Morgana filled Gwen’s senses and she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist touching her for much longer. Gwen pressed her lips to the inside of Morgana’s thigh and peppered kisses up. Moving higher and higher until she reached Morgana’s lips. Morgana opened her legs up wide and Gwen seized her moment, diving in pressing an open mouthed kiss over her clit. </p><p>Morgana arched up and let out a loud moan which only spurred Gwen on. Gwen circled her tongue, licking and sucking at Morgana before pressing the muscle inside. Morgana was hot and wet and Gwen hummed against her skin as she continued her efforts.</p><p>“Gwen, oh god! Yes… That’s it. Just there, kitten. Fuck, your mouth feels so nice. Make me cum, make me cum on your tongue.” </p><p>Pulling back for just a moment, Gwen smiled up at her girlfriend. “Just my tongue? Oh I have a much better idea, love. Just you wait.” </p><p>Gwen lowered back down and pressed a single finger to Morgana’s hole as she kissed her opening again. As her tongue licked at Morgana’s clit, Gwen let her finger slip inside and Morgana reacted beautifully.<br/>
She whined and keened on the bed, pressing her legs together essentially trapping Gwen between her thighs. Gwen pushed another finger in, scissoring them gently as she sucked Morgana’s clit hard. She could hear Morgana above her moaning and panting, getting close. </p><p>Gwen knew what that sounded like now, knew the tell tale signs of Morgana’s orgasms and she worked harder to bring Morgana as much pleasure as possible.</p><p>“Fuck, Gwen… Look at you… That mouth, those lips. Nobody would ever guess that the sweet Gwen they know has such sinful lips. So hungry and slutty for me…” </p><p>With Morgana’s words encouraging her, Gwen pushed in a third finger causing Morgana to push her hips up and shout Gwen’s name as she came. Her hips began to shake and Gwen pulled back with a grin, keeping her fingers inside as Morgana pushed down on them, riding out her orgasm. </p><p>“That’s it, princess. Show me that pretty face if yours. Wanna hear how much you love my fingers inside you, making you cum so hard.” </p><p>“Ah, Gwen! Yes! I love it, right there!” </p><p>When Morgana finally stilled she looked down at Gwen with hooded eyes and heavy breaths. “Fuck, get up here.” She demanded.</p><p>Gwen crawled up the bed and straddled Morgana’s hips before leaning down to press their lips together. Gwen kissed Morgana fiercely, tangling their tongues together, fighting for dominance. When Gwen sat up again, Morgana grabbed her by the hips and pulled her body up.</p><p>“I meant what I said earlier..” She began. “I want you to ride my face… Scream my name.”</p><p>Gwen nodded, unable to string together a full sentence as Morgana’s hand brushed over her panties. Gwen let out a small sigh as Morgana’s hands traveled up and unclasped her bra, letting it fall free. She then began to stroke her hands over Gwen’s chest, massaging and playing with her breasts, taking her nipples between her fingers and pinching gently. </p><p>“Morgana.. I.. Yeah. That’s it, harder.” Gwen murmured. </p><p>Morgana did as she was asked, rubbing the nubs between her fingers with a bit more force. Gwen rolled her hips as pleasure washed over her body. Morgana’s hands were smooth as they moved lower, pulling at the hem of Gwen’s underwear.</p><p>“Now now, we can’t have these getting our way. Take them off, kitten.” </p><p>Gwen stood up and pulled the red underwear down, shaking her hips as they hit the floor just to tease Morgana that little bit more. As she climbed back over Morgana, Gwen felt hands on her thighs, pulling her further up the bed. </p><p>“I’m hungry for you, need to taste you, Gwen.” Morgana hummed, pulling Gwen up.</p><p>Before long, Gwen’s thighs were either side of Morgana’s face and she could feel hot breath on her clit. Morgana’s tongue darted out and Gwen whimpered as it flicked over her sensitive spot. Gwen had to grip the headboard to keep herself stable as Morgana pressed her face up, burying her face between Gwen’s thighs, licking, kissing and sucking. Thoroughly driving Gwen wild. </p><p>“I bet you love, ah, how I feel…” Gwen whimpered, the pleasure almost overwhelming her as Morgana gripped tighter. “Wouldn’t let.. Fuck… Anyone else ride your face like this. You’re all mine.” </p><p>Gwen rolled her hips again, pushing down as Morgana pressed up. She could feel her release building up, a tightness inside of her threatening to break free. Gwen let out a particularly loud moan as Morgana pushed her tongue further inside. </p><p>“God, yes! Morgana, don’t stop, please. Fuck, I’m gonna…”</p><p>Gwen tried to lift up, tried to pull away as she felt the first tingle of her orgasm but Morgana held on tight. Gwen felt her muscles tightening, the intense sensation as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Something inside felt like a spring coiled tight and Gwen’s legs began to shake just as she came loudly, yelling Morgana’s name and squirting juices over her face. </p><p>“Morgana! Fuck, yes!! Oh gods, that’s my girl, yes. Fuck me..!” </p><p>Gwen could feel Morgana licking her entrance, her thighs, trying to gather up as much moisture as she could. When Gwen’s legs began to weaken, she dropped sideways to lie beside Morgana who had a bright grin on her wet lips. </p><p>“You taste so nice, kitten. Coming all over me like that? Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Morgana trailed her fingertips up Gwen’s side who shivered. </p><p>“That. Was. Incredible.” Gwen said through laboured breaths. She rubbed a hand over her head, trying desperately to control her breathing but that was proving difficult after the intense pleasure she’d just received from Morgana. “Your mouth should be illegal.” </p><p>Morgana chuckled. “If it means breaking the law to hear you scream like that, then I’d happily be bad for you.” </p><p>Gwen rolled her eyes at the cheesy line but it sent a spark down her spine, generating a sudden need to be touched once more. She really couldn’t get enough of Morgana. </p><p>“Fucking hell… I love you.” Gwen sighed, pulling Morgana into her lap. </p><p>“I love you too. Now, where were we…?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>